A Dying Pleasure
by crystal gem soloris
Summary: Simple Story. Boy Meets Girl. Boy Fall In Love With Girl Falls In Love With Boy. Boy Dies. Boy Come Back. Boy Finds Out That Girl Is A Princess of Undying Mutants That Wants To Use His Home As A Feeding Ground. Ah Young Love


_It was fate that she was here._

 _It was fate that I stood right here at this very spot to catch a glimpse at my soul mate._

 _And all I had to do was get a black eye._

Kenny ran down the streets of south park, his eyes bloodshot and his breath sharpen. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to spend almost the whole night reading the newest issue of Playboy Magazine. As Kenny turn the corner, moving as if he was doing a Marathon, his eyes swiftly caught a pair of blue eyes looking at his direction, Kenny's mind stop. Now he has seen a cute pair of blue eyes before but something was different about these ones, a soft glow shine through them making it unbearable for look away, he never really thought of this before about any girl but as he as feet move they came to a clear stop.. straight into a red stop sign poll. Kenny groan in pain,questioning what had just felt his right eye twitch but couldn't see out of it, sounds of footsteps could be heard as a shadow figure hover over him. Great he thought, he must have died from the sudden impact and death was here to bring him to heaven but the shadow was so much smaller for it to be death.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Kenny lifted his head up and saw a young girl who appeared to be his age leaning over him that was casting the shadow he thought to be death. It was her the girl with the blue eyes again.

"Here, let me help you up" she said as she slid both her hands under his armpits,pulling him up. Kenny stumble but was able to stand once he place himself firmly.

"I know stops signs are for cars but it wouldn't be bad to apply it to running too" she chuckled, Kenny laugh softly as his eyelids close a bit on his right while his left eye started to analyzed her appearance, her hair was a dark bluish color and her clothing look kinda emo mostly because she was only wearing colors of black and blue and the spiky bracelets only seem to prove his conclusion.

"Alright lets see the eye" She pulled the strings on the parka and slowly remove the hood from his head, no one has ever remove his parka hood before, he wanted to say something but the softness of her hands left him silent.

"Hey good news you didn't lose an eye but it looks something is in your cornea, so lets get you to the closest bathroom so you can wash your eye and put ice on it" Kenny nod as he follow her.

The two walk into a restaurant where the worker didn't require you to order before using the restroom. Kenny wash his eyes as the girl pulled out a first aid kit from her bag. Grabbing a ice pack she handed it to him.

"Thanks" Kenny said as his heart started to race up, he felt embarrass that she saw him run into a pole but was glad that he got to see all her this time. He wonder what her name was, it had a something beautiful he thought.

"So what your name?" he ask shyly, the girl smile at him sweetly, sending a uneasy but new feeling down his body.

"Scar" Okay maybe not so beautiful he thought. Maybe was short for it Scarlett ."Is that short for Scarlett?" She nodded as she pack up the first aid kit. "What about you, pole boy got a name?" He smirk, as he walked towards her. "Kenneth. Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick. Nice to meet you" He extended his arm to shake her hand which she gradually accepted. For some reason he didn't flirt with her like he usually does with other girls, he felt ecstatic as their touch each others.

"Ready to go" Scarlett ask him, he nodded as they headed out the door. "So Scarlett,new around here?" he ask "Yea, My dad had got a new job as a doctor here" she said. "Cool, so that means your going to South park elementary school right?" she chuckled "Yea since it is the only school in the town" The two continue to walk together, laughing and smiling. Kenny never felt so comfortable before without his hood, he doesn't usually take it off because of his looks but Scarlett was so different that it seem almost never made it to school that day, mostly because it was a Saturday and he didn't realized it until Scarlett said so but if it wasn't for that moment,Running, looking and getting a black eye, He would have never met the most amazing girl there is.

* * *

Comment if you want another chapter.


End file.
